


The stars are beautiful and so are you

by ShiroMitsuhashi



Category: The Ballad of Lost Hollow - Shapera, The New Albion Radio Hour: A Dieselpunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Male Character, also kinda short but, it's Lloyd, kinda angsty cause Lloyd is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroMitsuhashi/pseuds/ShiroMitsuhashi
Summary: Lloyd and Raven share their first kiss under the stars at the First Playhouse
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/Raven (The Ballad of Lost Hollow)
Kudos: 3





	The stars are beautiful and so are you

Lloyd slipped on his binder and looked in the mirror. He hated the way his curves still seemed to show no matter what he did. He pulled on his button up shirt. What on earth could Raven want with him? He's just a 'stuffy old bird' who 'doesn't have any talent as an MC'. Raven was probably kicking him out of his own Playhouse, he wouldn't put it past the man. Ever since meek and mild David had transformed into Uncle Raven, he'd been taking command of any situation he saw fit. As he fastened his tie he took a deep breath and headed out. 

He found Raven out on the lawn with his hat and coat discarded. He beckoned for Lloyd "Hello darling~ I needed to talk to you so desperately!" Lloyd took a shaky breath "before you fire me-" Raven laughed at him. "Darling I'm not firing you lie down you old bird" Lloyd laid down next to him. What was Raven going to say?

Raven pointed to a star "That is supposedly the most beautiful star but I say that is utter garbage darling!" Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is the most beautiful star then?" Raven exhaled "well there is this boy, he's short, with red hair and dresses like an absolute _ nerd _ but I love him.." Lloyd did not register that Raven meant him and just nodded "that's nice Raven.." Raven slipped his hand into Lloyd's and squeezed gently "I mean you, Lloyd." Lloyd blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Me? Surely you must jest Raven!" Lloyd was... not what Raven wanted. He didn't have anything a boy was meant to have. "I'm trans" he said shakily "Raven you know this... I can't-" Raven kissed Lloyd on the lips to shut him up and to kiss Lloyd. Lloyd kissed back holding the taller boy in his arms, this had to be a dream! Raven smiled "I love you darling... I don't care what others say, you are Lloyd Allen and you are a male." Lloyd curled up against Raven "I love you too... Ravy..." The nickname came to him like it was always intended to be. As though their love had been written in the very stars that they now sat beneath.

The two lay there beneath the stars, holding hands. Other members of the playhouse, many of whom were already half mad, wandered past to see the two boys holding each other and whispering romantic sayings to each other. As the two kissed once again it was like they were two halves of a whole... Finally brought together in harmony underneath a moonlit sky on a twilit night.

**Author's Note:**

> These two gays are so loveable... I also love the idea of Trans Man Lloyd cause to me it's... so soft... you can rip him from my cold dead hands


End file.
